


Fiasco Debriefing

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Moving On, No Sex, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Scars, Sorry Not Sorry, dont say i didnt warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: This will have two chapters, one on Sonya Blade, the other on Takeda Takahashi. I really liked the idea of Kenshi being with Sonya, though Johnny was good too. to be honest, I'm also a slight Kano/Sonya shipper, deal with it. I always wondered what would've happened if Takeda ended up with Cassie instead of Jaqui, so here it is. GOOD LUCK.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Takahashi Takeda, Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade/Takahashi Kenshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Sonya Blade

Major Sonya Blade of the SF watched her husband in amusement as he rushed around trying to catch their year old daughter who had suddenly learned to walk and run, though Sonya was certain Jax and his daughter had something to do with her learning so fast. Her partner, Kenshi Takahashi, stood next to her. Even with a blindfold and being blind, he could see the images through her mind, laughing in sync with her. It was relaxing and a good break from work for once. Usually she and Johnny were arguing about something or another. Usually stupid shit, but they still did it. She turned to look at the brown haired Telepath next to her, his mouth upturned in a smile and laughing as he heard Johnny trip over a toy of Cassie's. He seemed to sense her looking at him and, even just for show, turned to look at her. Not really look obviously, being blind and all, but he made the effort to make her more comfortable. That counted for something. 

"Gotcha!" Johnny exclaimed as he finally caught Cassie. Kenshi shook his head at his friend 's childness. Kenshi's own son, Takeda, was only a few weeks old, his mother, Suchin, was not happy that he was spending so much time at her and Johnny's, and yet here Kenshi was, up and running, helping _her_ out. Sonya was thankful for him.

five years later, Kenshi stood next to her as She signed the divorce papers, putting an easy hand on her unsteady shoulder. He had watched five year old Cassie with four year old Takeda while she moved out. In exchange,she was there with him four years later when he turned Takeda over to Hanzo for training after Suchin died.

He had been there for her even though she hadn't always been there for him. she supposed she was lucky to have a partner like him, though she was still debating whether Jax or him was better. Deep in her mind, though, she knew.

Now, six years after handing Takeda over, Sonya, Kenshi, and the Stryker Unit(my own made up SF Unit, deal with it) had just finished fending back Outworld Mercenaries and tracked Kano all through the West side of Outworld before finding out that he had somehow crossed back into Earthrealm, but they'd have to worry about him another day. They were all badly injured or at least slightly. Sonya was lucky to be closer to the later, Kenshi? Not so much. they'd lost half the Stryker Unit, but luckily not all of them.

Sonya looked down at the stitches in her arm and frowned, since when did they put stitches in? she shook it off, she was running on pure adrenalin at this point and it wasn't looking good. Kenshi was around here somewhere. 

She searched for around twenty minutes and finally found him on a bench, just outside the Refugee Kamp. 

His face and arms (the parts that she could see anyway) were littered with bruises, cuts, and scrapes from the fights and chase. He had stitches running a thin, short path down the length of side, even though she couldn't see that part, she knew it was there. Erron Black had apparently decided to bring a knife to the gun fight as well as multiple guns. He had slashed a deep gouge in Kenshi's side, she knew there were stiches.

"Kenshi?" She called to him.

He looked up, though not at her. "Hello Sonya. I thought you would be heading back to your office now." 

She shook her head, "no, had a few things here to catch up on. You mind?"

He shook his head and she sat down next to him. 

"You got something on your mind?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Yes, but it's nothing I should bother you with. Are you alright?"

She frowned at him and drew her mouth in a thin line, "I'm fine. Are you? You took a pretty bad beating."

It was his turn to frown, but when he did, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll be fine. Just need some rest."

She signed and nodded, "rest sounds good."

He laughed and moved his hand to put his arm around her shoulders. Sonya knew she shouldnt, Kenshi might be her partner and one of her closest friends, but he was also close friends with Johnny. They had families to think about. 

But nevertheless, she leaned her head on his shoulder and signed in contentment, she could live with this, if only just for a little while. 


	2. Takeda Takahashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one for Takeda (involves getting cheated on) you'll see. Good luck.

Takeda Takahashi, son of Kenshi Takahashi, trained by Hanzo Hasashi, member of Johnny Cage's team. He's a lot of things, but the thing he's most proud of? Being Jacqueline Briggs' boyfriend, being Kung Jin's best friend, and just knowing Cassie Cage. 

so when he walked in on Jacqui and Jin sucking each other's faces off in the training room, he didn't know what to do. Jacqui's his girlfriend for crying out loud! what're you supposed to do when you find out you're getting cheated on? By your best friend no less!? 

the door shut behind him, alerting them to his presence. Jacqui's eyes widened and she suddenly looked guilty. He turned and high tailed it out the door and down the hall. He could not believe it. Jacqui called out for him to wait, but he didn't. He didn't stop until he was outside his Dad's door. He almost knocked, but thought better of it and left again. It was probably best he handled it on his own. 

He stopped outside his door and slid down to the floor, finally feeling the sadness, not hate, never hate towards them, just disappointment. The tears burned a path down his cheeks, soaking his shirt as they went down. Why had they done that to him? What did he do wrong to Jacqui? Was it her dad? Was it his? What did he ever do to Jin? Thousands of thoughts, but only one stayed.

"What did I do wrong?" He quietly questioned himself. 

He hadn't done anything as far as he was aware. Nothing. Nope. Nil. Nada. Nothing. 

"Hey, I've been looking for you!" Cassie said, walking up to him. " I wanted to take you up on that rematch if that's okay wi- Takeda? Are you okay? " 

She bent down in front of him and looked at him questioningly. Takeda had to admit, Cassie may be a badass, but she could be sincere and worry when she wanted to. He wasn't sure if he should tell her, after all, she would either laugh... Or she could tell him what to do. She was his leader after all. The latter won that argument.

"No." He wiped his cheeks in his sleeve and looked her in the eye. She furrowed her eyebrows and sighed.

"Was it Uncle Jax? Did he say something again? I'll go talk to him or my dad if you want."

Takeda shook his head, "Jacqui."

She took a second to figure it out. When she did, her eyes widened and she gasped. "She didn't!"

He nodded, "and Jin."

a fresh batch of tears tears traced the paths the old ones had taken. 

Cassie growled, "I'll get em. I'll beat em up so hard they won't be able to go any missions for a year!"

Takeda smiled sadly as she made to get up. He grabbed her wrist, "don't. They don't deserve that. They deserve a one of a kind 'Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kenshi Takahashi disappointment talking to ' though."

She laughed and sat next to him, throwing and arm around his shoulders. He leaned his head on her shoulder and she said, "don't worry. They'll get what they deserve. But for now, you have me. Though that's probably not a very good thing."

He signed and smiled, "Good enough for me."


End file.
